


Float on the clussy

by ericharrispiss



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: I wrote this in 2017, Its almost two am, M/M, dont eat my ass, don’t read if you’re a pussy, heh, mm rape, my first work woohoo, my pee is green, prob gonna post only the shit I’m proud of, scrumptious, there will be more soon babes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 00:07:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20497613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericharrispiss/pseuds/ericharrispiss
Summary: Everyone likes themselves a good clussy, no?





	Float on the clussy

Let's start with saying that Derry was the shittiest place for your kids, if your husband moved to Mexico and you wanted to abandon your children just bring them to Derry and they disappear. Anyways, y'all remember the losers club? Oh god, Pennywise hated their little gay asses. They were all gay, except for Richie. He's a faggot piece of shit, he called Pennywise's glorious house a "crackhouse." Anyways, Richie always said he ain't gay. Could he be lying? Of course he was, and it made Pennywise angry.

\--

The losers club was chillin' outside the sewers for no reason, Bill looked around and said,

"W-why the f-fuck are we here?"

Eddie shrugged and spoke, "Ask Richie, he said to come here because it would be 'fun'."

The losers club looked at Richie, he raised his hands and said "Don't worry, the clown is not going to kidnap us, eat us, rape us or other shit. No need to be a pussy,"

Oh, how wrong he was.

Suddenly, Georgie's voice could be heard from inside the sewers, and of course it got Stutter Nipple's attention.

"BILLY! HELP! THE CLOWN IS TOUCHING ME!"

"W-W-WHAT THE F-F-F-FUCK?! GEORGIE?!"

"Bill, you faggot, we've told you a million times, your brother is fucking dead."

Everyone freezed, Bill slowly turned to Richie and whispered, "Your ass will be the only dead thing if you don't get over there and start searching for Georgie." WITHOUT S T U T T E RI NG

Richie groaned, "Fine!"

\--

The losers club walked in that shitty grey water, and Eddie, being the fucker he is, said "Bill, Richie was right... it smells like shit here and... your bro-"

"BILL! HELP ME!" Georgie's voice screamed again.

"T-there he i-is!"

The motherfuckers ran towards the voice but they found Pennywise the cunt instead. What a surprise.

"Oh.. f-fuck this," Bill mumbled.

Pennywise just laughed and said, "Haha! I've gathered you here just for a deal! No need to be scared! If you wish to defeat me, you must sacrifice a virgin,"

The losers club looked at each other...then they slowly turned their heads towards Richie.

"YO- WHAT THE FUCK?! YOU ALL ARE GIVING ME TO THIS CLOWN?!" Richie shouted.

Eddie patted Richie's shoulder, "Sorry, Rich...but it's for the best,"

Then they proceeded to leave, remaining Richie and Pennywise alone. The clown was just laughing harder.

"HAHAHAHA!! YOU'RE A VIRGIN!! OHOHOH!"

"Yeah, yeah, these pussies are virgins too...they just wanted to get rid of my ass." Richie muttered.

"But i can change that~" Pennywise grinned.

Richie looked at him disgusted, "JESUS FUCKING CHRIST, HELL NO!"

Pennywise pouted but then smirked, "Beep beep, Richie~"

Pennywise's boner ripped his bottom clothes off, revealing the tentacle.

"Holy shit...." The poor unfortunate soul whispered, he began to back away.

Pennywise grabbed him and his tentacle slowly pulled Richie's pants and boxers down. 

"WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING THIS?!" Richie kept yelling while trying to push Pennywise away.

"Because you're a faggot," Pennywise narrowed his eyes. "And you deserve it."

The tentacle wrapped around Richie's cock and began to rub it.

"F......fuck this," Richie said quietly..

Pennywise started to rub faster, it was actually starting to hurt.

"Shit! Fucking stop it!" Richie yelled.

Pennywise laughed, "But i thought you humans liked this!"

"THIS IS NOT HOW IT WORKS!"  
Pennywise giggled and the tentacle squeezed the dick hard, more than once, it was kinda red. The tip started to caress the peehole.

Richie's eyes widened, "DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE!"

A little bit of the tentacle thrusted inside the urethra.

Richie bit his lip, he didn't want to make Pennywise hear his pain. "JESUS FUCK! STOP, THIS IS NOT PLEASING OR SHIT!"

"Oh, Richie! We're only getting started!" 

The tentacle left his dick and Richie sighed in relief.

Then Pennywise turned him around,

"N-"

Too late.

Pennywise's tentacle entered his anus quickly. And started to thrust in inhuman speed because ykno' he isn't really human.

Yeah, Richie could feel blood.

"THIS HURTS LIKE A BITC-"

Pennywise cum.

Blood was getting out from Richie's poor anus.

Pennywise grinned, "Blood i see~"

He put one finger in Richie's anus and licked the blood off his finger. "Delicious!"

He turned around Richie and said, "Open your mouth!"

Richie shook his head slowly.

Pennywise took Richie's glasses...

"I can't see sh-"

Aaand the tentacle went down deep his throat.

"Mmmmff-!"

"OH...YOU LIKE DADDYWISE'S BALLOON, RICHIE? SAY IT!"

Richie finally stopped being a pussy and pushed Pennywise off him with all his force since Pennywise was distracted as well.

Pennywise looked at Richie and shook his head, "Bad boy..."

Then the tentacle attacked Richie's cock, and it forcefully shoved itself into his peehole. Don't ask how, he's Pennywise.

Richie couldn't hold back tears and blood started coming out from his penis.

Pennywise looked at it, thrusted other three times and removed the tentacle from his peehole. Then his head approached the bleeding dick.

He wanted to eat it so bad but he knew he couldn't. He started to lick off the blood from Richie's penis, his long tongue even entering the peehole! It tasted so good to him.

Richie just gave up, he was shaking and bleeding.

Pennywise couldn't hold back anymore, he cum again on Richie, some semen entering his mouth.

Richie gagged but Pennywise grabbed his neck and forced him to swallow.

Then he looked down at Richie and realized how fucked up he looked, he didn't even talk anymore.

"Heheh~ looks like I broke Trashmouth...this won't be our last time though, and you're gay now." Pennywise winked and licked his cheek. Then he disappeared in a blink of an eye.

Looks like Richie is going to use a rope tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Youre welcome whores put the money in my pants


End file.
